Past and Future
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Usai menikah, Sasuke dan Hinata memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi shinobi. Namun, mereka merasa bimbang. Apakah berhenti menjadi shinobi adalah keputusan yang terbaik? [CANON]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

SasuHina

Semi-CANON, OC, & OoC

**Past and Future**

Sebuah fakta bahwa manusia tidak mengetahui bagaimana akhir kisahnya. Atau … memang manusia tidak memiliki akhir kisah mengingat ada yang dinamakan keabadian? Entahlah. Tapi, segala hal itu tiada yang mustahil. Ya, termasuk bagaimana takdir menyajikan kehidupan kepada dua insan ini.

Siapa sangka Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi suami istri? Tentu tidak ada sama sekali. Mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi dan yang orang ketahui, sang Hyuuga memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap seorang _shinobi_ luar biasa yang kini mendedikasikan hidupnya sebagai _hokage_. Di lain sisi, Sasuke dipandang sebagai laki-laki yang tidak barang sedikit pun mencitrakan dirinya dapat jatuh cinta dengan lawan jenis. Jadi, seharusnya pernikahan keduanya merupakan hal mustahil, bukan? Tetapi, tidak demikian adanya.

Meski penuh intrik dan tanda tanya, pernikahan keduanya berlangsung dengan begitu khidmat. Tidak ada interupsi atau interfensi dari pihak mana pun. Khalayak tahu, Sasuke melamar Hinata dengan kesadaran penuh, demikian dengan sang gadis yang dipersunting. Barangkali semuanya bermula tatkala perang usai yang ditutup dengan pertarungan final antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Pertarungan sengit yang mencurahkan jiwa-raga mereka. Perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat yang dicetuskan oleh Madara dimenangkan oleh kubu _shinobi_ yang terintegrasi tanpa memandang perbedaan negara atau desa. Meski dikatakan kemenangan, bayaran yang harus ditebus oleh kubu _shinobi_ tidaklah murah. Pengorbanan akan nyawa. Tidak terhitung telah berapa banyak jasad yang disemayamkan. Yang memberikan kesebatangkaraan pada banyak sekali manusia. Termasuk Hyuuga Hinata. Ia kehilangan seluruh klan Hyuuga sehingga lebih tepat jika kini ia dikatakan sebagai tunggal Hyuuga dibanding penerus Hyuuga. Tak ada yang tersisa dari diri sang gadis kecuali rasa kehilangan yang teramat dalam. Ia menghiba perlindungan dan berangan-angan sang pemuda bersurai pirang memberikannya. Namun, takdir menamparnya dengan tragis dalam sebuah kekecewaan. Di hadapan mata kepalanya sendiri, penerus klan Uzumaki itu memilih seorang gadis di antara sekian banyak gadis yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Haruno Sakura. Di akhir pertarungan sengit antara sang pemuda ajaib dan Sasuke, Hinata melihat Sakura yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sang pemuda_ jinchuuriki_. Menitikan air mata untuk sang pemuda yang terbujur kaku di depannya ketimbang menangisi sang pemuda satunya yang berjalan pergi dengan tubuh penuh luka. Itu artinya, Sakura memilih Naruto dan Naruto memilih Sakura._ Lavender_ Hinata meredup, obat yang hendak ia berikan untuk sang pemuda ia simpan kembali. Tiada guna dibandingkan _chakra_ penyembuh milik Sakura.

Berbalik, ia melihat punggung Sasuke yang menjauh. Dari sanalah, tirai penuh kejutan terbuka. Awal dari hubungan yang sesungguhnya mustahil. Tirai yang terangkat seiring gadis itu meneriakkan namanya, berlari menyongsong siluetnya.

Singkat cerita, keduanya memilih sebuah keputusan yang juga mengundang tanda tanya besar usai melangsungkan pernikahan sakral nan sederhana ketika pada akhirnya sandingan tersebut memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi _shinobi_ dan keluar dari desa Konoha. Desa mereka dilahirkan dan bernaung selama ini dalam suka-duka.

Kehidupan mereka jauh dari pertarungan, begitu kontras dengan kehidupan mereka jauh sebelum saat ini. Desa Fuyu _no_ Hana merupakan desa yang mereka pilih untuk melanjutkan hidup di bawah payung pernikahan. Lebih mengejutkan, keduanya menanggalkan nama klan mereka. Hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata, kini. Tanpa embel-embel Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Mereka sadar, klan memberikan mereka beban kehidupan lampau yang penuh penderitaan. Klan mereka diisi oleh historis yang penuh kesengsaraan dan problematik sehingga mereka menginginkan kebebasan. Lepas dari kekangan klan yang selama ini mengikat kehidupan mereka berdua maka inilah keduanya kekinian.

* * *

Pasangan hangat tersebut selalu bangun di pagi buta, tiga tahun berselang sudah semenjak mereka pindah ke sini. Keduaya intens menemui sebuah kebun kecil milik mereka yang ditumbuhi beberapa jenis sayuran. Berhenti menjadi _shinobi_, Sasuke memilih memutar stir hidupnya sebagai penjual sayuran dan Hinata senantiasa menemaninya. Tidak ada rasa malu meskipun dahulu mereka adalah penerus dari dua klan elit Konoha. Mereka yang telah melepaskan diri dari klan dapat sekehendak hati memilih apa pun yang mereka inginkan. _Toh_, penjual sayur adalah pekerjaan yang layak dan tidak menaburkan dampak buruk bagi siapa pun. Lantas mereka tidak punya alasan untuk malu dengan pekerjaan mereka sekarang. Dengan mata pencaharian mereka saat ini, mereka hidup secara sederhana. Menetap di sebuah kediaman kecil di sudut desa yang jaraknya menyendiri dengan rumah penduduk lain. Penduduk desa pun tidak menyadari bahwa keduanya adalah _shinobi_ atau mantan _shinobi_ mengingat tidak sekali pun Sasuke dan Hinata menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat mereka terlihat pernah menjadi _shinobi_.

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_, kentang dan lobak kita sudah siap dipanen." Hinata menyibak tirai pengganti pintu menuju kamar yang berisikan sang suami yang kala itu tengah mengenakan _yukata_ putih serupa _yukata_ Hinata. Surai pemuda berkulit porselen itu kini telah panjang dan ia ikat seperti mendiang sang kakak, Itachi.

Menoleh, sang pemuda _raven_ mengulas sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang bila dilihat kenalannya di masa lalu jelas akan memunculkan rasa heran. Tak akan ada yang akan menyangka bahwa pemuda dingin seuntai es seperti Sasuke dapat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang tampak begitu hangat.

"Syukurlah. Kita bisa segera memanen dan menjualnya hari ini ke pasar." Sasuke beranjak mendekati sosok gadis yang dicintainya. Menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menuntun sang gadis menuju kebun mereka berada.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan Sasuke ketimbang melewatkan hari-harinya bersama Hinata. Meski awalnya ia merasa sangat canggung ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk berkebun, ia tetap dapat mengantisipasi berbagai kendala. Hingga akhirnya, ia terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Sasuke mencerabuti kentang dan lobak, menyerahkannya pada sang gadis beriris _lavender_ untuk dibersihkan dan diletakkan di keranjang. Keduanya sangat kompak, silih memberikan senyuman sebagai komando ketimbang perintah lewat ucapan.

* * *

Dua keranjang penuh kentang dan lobak yang siap dijual kini berada di punggung Sasuke dan Hinata. Keduanya berjalan menuju pasar dan berharap dagangan mereka hari ini laris sehingga Hinata dapat membeli ikan untuk dimasak sebagai panganan hari ini. Desa mereka terisolir dari sungai yang tidak memungkinkan Sasuke untuk memancing ikan.

"Sasuke-_san_ dan Hinata-_san_, selamat pagi." Beberapa penduduk yang telah mengenal mereka memberikan sapa tatkala keduanya menelusuri jalanan yang mulai ramai meski masih dini hari untuk sebuah aktivitas.

"Selamat pagi, Fuyumi-_san_." Hinata balas menyapa salah seorang wanita yang tengah mengeringkan pakaian dari balkon rumahnya, sedangkan Sasuke tengah memberikan salam pada beberapa pekerja bangunan yang lalu-lalang.

Sasuke dan Hinata dikenal sebagai penduduk yang baik. Meski hidup mereka sederhana, mereka berusaha memberikan bantuan kepada penduduk lain. Bila bukan dalam bentuk materi, maka mereka akan memberikan bantuan dalam bentuk jasa. Oleh sebab itu, penduduk tidak menyesal bersikap baik terhadap keduanya sebagaimana kebaikan yang acap kali keduanya berikan pada penduduk.

Sang pemilik berbola mata oniks tak pernah absen menggenggam tangan Hinata bila kedua tangannya tak diperuntukkan untuk lain hal. Sang gadis bersurai _indigo_ pun tak keberatan akan hal itu. Ia dengan senang hati mengeratkan jemarinya di antara jemari Sasuke. Langkah mereka kian mendekati area pasar yang mulai dipadati pedagang yang menggelarkan tikar dan menjajakan dagangan mereka. Melepas genggaman, Sasuke turut menggelarkan tikar di tepian jalan, mempersilakan sang istri untuk menjejakkan kaki terlebih dahulu di atas tikar tersebut.

Ia Sasuke dan ia tahu berseru untuk mempromosikan dagangan bukanlah cerminan dirinya yang lalu dan sangat tidak elit. Tapi, ia yang sekarang sama sekali tidak tertekan untuk melakukannya. Sang pemuda berdiri di belakang dagangan yang ia hamparkan di atas tikar seraya berseru.

"Silakan dilihat-lihat. Kami menjual kentang dan lobak segar yang baru dipanen langsung dari kebun kami!"

Seketika beberapa pembeli berdatangan, mayoritas dari kalangan ibu-ibu yang sudah tentu terpukau pada ketampanan sang pemuda. Hinata tertawa kecil ketika melihat beberapa wanita paruh baya menggoda Sasuke dan mengajaknya berkencan. Sang gadis manis memaklumi tingkah wanita-wanita tersebut karena apa yang mereka perbuat hanya sebatas candaan belaka. Sebuah kelakar yang tidak pernah membuat Hinata merasa kesal walaupun sesungguhnya rasa cemburu terkadang singgah di hati.

Ketika Sasuke sibuk menjajakan dagangan, Hinata yang memberikan uang kembalian. Sekali lagi, harmonisasi keduanya begitu terasa ketika mereka bersama-sama berkegiatan layaknya kini.

* * *

Sasuke bersandar pada pilar di belakangnya dan menghela napas lelah. Dagangan mereka tersisa sedikit lagi dan matahari mulai meninggi. Uang yang ia dapatkan cukup banyak karena beberapa wanita tadi memberikan uang lebih untuknya. Bonus karena mereka telah menjadikan Sasuke sebagai target guyonan mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini."

Sang pemuda tampan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi kanan. Hinata tersenyum di sisinya, menyodorkan segelas teh hangat yang ia bawa. Rasa lelah hilang dalam sekejap terganti dengan rasa bahagia dalam balut syukur. Ia bersyukur bertemu dengan Hinata, mensyukuri kehidupannya sekarang. Lepas dari segala mimpi buruk masa lalu.

"Terima kasih."

Dalam sepi, mereka berdua menyesap teh. Tak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya terlalu larut dalam kedamaian dan diam memang karakter sejoli tersebut.

"Hinata, kau rindu desa Konoha dan teman-temanmu?" Sasuke membuyarkan keheningan sejenak yang tercipta. Entah mengapa, keingintahuan melintas dalam benaknya perihal kerinduan sang gadis pada desa asal. Lain halnya dengan ia yang pernah menjadi pelarian, Hinata selalu berada di Konoha selama ini.

Memang benar, bukan hanya keduanya telah memutuskan pergi dari Konoha, keduanya pun memilih untuk tidak lagi berkomunikasi dengan rekan-rekan seangkatan mereka dan _shinobi_ lain yang mengenal siapa mereka sebenarnya. Mereka memutuskan memulai segalanya dari awal, laksana kembali pada kertas putih dan membuang lembaran kertas lama penuh tinta darah ke perapian. Biarlah yang lalu jadi abu dalam bara waktu dan nikmatilah keadaan yang ada di masa kini. Terkesan melarikan diri dari kenyataan tentunya. Akan tetapi, inilah pretensi mereka walau memang tak ditampik, kerinduan menggerayang.

"Aku …." Hinata merunduk. Tikar menjadi objek untuk ia tatap. "Aku _sedikit_ merindukan mereka. Tapi, kita memutuskan untuk tidak lagi pergi ke sana, bukan? Aku ingin menghargai keputusan yang kita buat, Sasuke-_kun_."

_PLEK …._

Kedua telapak tangan Sasuke membingkai wajah sang istri. Mengabaikan di mana mereka berada kini, mantan _nuke-nin_ yang lolos dari eksekusi mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di dahi Hinata.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untukku. Demi aku. Aku bahagia melihat bagaimana kau memberikanku afeksi. Namun, aku ingin memberikanmu keleluasaan untuk dirimu sendiri, Hinata. Jika kau memang merindukan mereka, kita bisa pergi ke sana."

Wajah Hinata merona merah. Suaminya selalu tahu bagaimana cara untuk memperlakukannya. Tidak memanjakannya, tidak pula tidak mengacuhkannya. Sasuke dengan sikap dan atensi yang apa adanya telah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi sempurna bagi Hinata. Sempurna untuk menyempurnakan hidupnya.

_Lavender_ melirik beberapa kentang dan lobak. Seketika ia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke desa Konoha untuk berdagang? Dengan demikian mereka akan tahu bahwa kita datang ke sana bukan sebagai kita yang lalu. Tapi, kita yang sekarang. Kita bisa memulai awal komunikasi sebagai pembeli dan penjual."

Senyuman lebar mengisi ekspresi sang pemuda pemilik jurus _Susano'o_. Ia mendaratkan tangannya di atas kepala Hinata dan memilin helaian _indigo_ yang ada.

"Kau jenius, _anata_!"

* * *

Dini hari ini akan menjadi dini hari yang berbeda untuk pasangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Setelah tiga tahun meninggalkan desa Konoha, kali ini, mereka akan kembali ke sana sebagai penjual sayuran. Rasa antusias yang menggebu-gebu memenuhi dada sang pemilik jurus _byakugan_. Ia tak sabar menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya lagi. Ia tak sabar melihat kediaman yang telah ditinggalkannya dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun. Ia bercermin. _Yukata_ putih kesayangan melekat di tubuhnya. Tidak terlalu kotor meskipun kemarin hari telah ia kenakan seharian. Dengan cekatan, sang gadis mengepang satu surai _indigo_-nya dengan sebuah pita berwarna putih.

"Hinata, kau sudah siap?" Suara teriakan Sasuke terdengar dari luar.

Sang gadis yang telah selesai bersolek lantas bergegas menghampiri sang pemuda yang seumur hidup akan bersamanya itu. Sasuke telah siap dengan keranjang yang ia gendong di punggungnya. Dengan mengenakan _yukata_ putihnya seperti biasa dan kali ini, tak lupa ia mengenakan topi jeraminya. Tatkala mendapati sang istri telah berada di depan pintu, Sasuke serta merta menarik Hinata dan memasangkan topi jerami yang ada di tangannya.

"Terik matahari sangat menyengat di musim ini," ucap sang pemuda singkat sebelum akhirnya menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi menuju Konoha.

* * *

Jarak antara Fuyu _no_ Hana dan Konoha cukup jauh. Mereka harus melewati dua desa dan hutan yang terhubung dengan Konoha sebelum akhirnya sampai di tujuan. Tentu perjalanan ini akan melelahkan mengingat dalam waktu tiga tahun mereka telah terbiasa hidup tanpa status _shinobi_ dengan segala tenaga lebih yang dimilikinya. Mereka seakan menjadi penduduk biasa, kini. Dengan keterbatasan tenaga.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan bekal _onigiri_ untuk kita makan di perjalanan, Sasuke-_kun_. Kurasa itu lebih hemat dibanding menyantap panganan di kedai. Kau keberatan? Apa Sasuke-_kun_ lebih memilih makan di kedai?" _Lavender_ melayangkan pandangan pada sepasang oniks.

"Tentu saja tidak. Masakanmu jauh lebih lezat bagiku."

Jawaban Sasuke sesungguhnya telah menjadi prediksi Hinata. Ia hanya menguji sikap sang suami. Akankah ia berubah atau tidak. Hasil memuaskan membuat Hinata yakin bahwa Sasuke tidak akan berubah. Karena terbukti, selama tiga tahun keduanya tetap romantis.

* * *

Mereka telah sampai di desa pertama dan memilih beristirahat di bangku taman. Hinata membuka bungkusan yang semula ia letakkan di keranjang sayuran.

"Makanlah, Sasuke-_kun_. Isiannya telur dan tomat kesukaanmu."

Senyuman terkembang. Jemari sang pemuda terulur dan meraih satu _onigiri_. Melahapnya habis dalam beberapa suapan. "Selalu lezat."

Mata Hinata menyipit karena tawa kecil yang meluncur dari celah bibirnya. Ia suka kejujuran yang Sasuke berikan meski kadang sisi itu pulalah yang membuat sang gadis sebal. Kalimat ketus Sasuke dahulu kala tiba-tiba terngiang.

"_Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau lemah, Hyuuga. Aku percaya siapa pun akan menjadi kuat jika ia memiliki hasrat untuk meraih kekuatan."_

"_Jangan bodoh! Kau nyaris mati di tangan sepupumu sendiri dan kau masih bersikap seolah kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Huh! Kau memang tidak bisa diremehkan, Hyuuga."_

Perlahan, seperjalanan waktu, Hinata akhirnya memahami bahwa meski ketus, itulah bentuk perhatian dari Sasuke. Entah berapa kali pemuda _raven_ memberikannya sokongan semangat tanpa diketahui orang lain. Alasan mendasar mengapa Hinata jatuh cinta pada Sasuke pada akhirnya. Karena, patronasi yang Hinata dapat dari Sasuke sesungguhnya sangat manjur untuk membakar semangat sang gadis.

"Misi kali ini melelahkan."

_Lavender_ dan oniks membulat. Keduanya menoleh dan menangkap sosok dua orang _shinobi_ dengan pakaian yang tidak asing lagi. Sudah dipastikan, mereka _shinobi_ dari Konoha meski sejoli tersebut tidak mengenal secara spesifik siapa mereka.

"Aku iri pada dua _shinobi_ Konoha yang dapat pensiun menjadi _shinobi _di usia muda dan pindah ke desa lain sesuka hati." _Shinobi_ Konoha tersebut kembali mengeluh.

"Iri? Untuk apa iri pada mereka yang kabur dari takdir mereka. Dibandingkan menjadi seperti mereka, aku lebih memilih menghadapi takdir di depan mata. Tindakan mereka lebih rendah dari pengecut!" Komentar _shinobi_ satunya.

Hinata yang menyadari ada kilat amarah di kelereng oniks Sasuke mencoba menenangkan sang pemuda dengan memberikan genggaman. Hal seperti ini bukan sekali ini saja terjadi. Jika tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu dengan _shinobi_ Konoha, terkadang komentar-komentar menyakitkan harus mereka telan. Entah karena keputusan mereka yang memilih menghapus status terdahulu mereka sebagai _shinobi_ ataupun karena masa lalu klan keduanya yang kelam. Terutama menyangkut Sasuke dan segala hal yang terkait dengan kehidupannya. Pahit memang, terutama karena apa yang orang-orang katakan adalah kebenaran sehingga keduanya tidak dapat mengelak dari kritik pedas yang datang.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata berbisik. Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas ketika mendapati kilat amarah di mata sang pemuda tak juga surut. Ia tak ingin Sasuke kehilangan kendali dan melakukan tindakan yang tidak semestinya terhadap dua _shinobi_ tersebut.

"Lebih baik kita segera melanjutkan perjalanan, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dengan itu, sang pemuda beranjak. Kali ini tanpa menimpali perkataan Hinata, bahkan ia tidak pula menyambut uluran tangan sang gadis. Gadis _lavender _tertunduk sejenak. Wajahnya menampakkan getir yang begitu sarat sebelum akhirnya ia menarik napas panjang dan berlari kecil mengejar sosok sang suami.

* * *

Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan yang tidak biasa. Begitu tidak nyaman. Mereka tengah melintasi sebuah lembah sebelum sampai pada desa kedua dari dua desa menuju Konoha. Tak ada yang sadar bahwa beberapa pengintai mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

_SYAT!_

_TAP!_

Sebuah _kunai_ menancap di depan kaki Sasuke. Menghentikan langkah keduanya. Menyadarkan pasangan tersebut akan sebuah presensi di belakang mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata berbalik untuk memergoki lima pengintai yang merupakan perampok telah bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Serahkan harta kalian!" Laki-laki berbadan ramping yang memutar-mutar rantai menyeringai. Ada sirat intimidasi dari sepasang iris miliknya.

Sasuke membelakangi Hinata, oniksnya menajam. "Kami tidak punya harta apa pun. Tidak ada gunanya kalian mencekal perjalanan kami."

"Kau memiliki sayuran di keranjangmu dan aku rasa kau membawa uang. Serahkan sekarang juga!"

"Jika aku menolak?"

**BUAKKK! **

Sebuah kapak besar menghantam bebatuan di sisi Sasuke. Perampok yang lain tertawa. Berharap Sasuke ketakutan dan menyerahkan harta yang dibawanya. Tetapi, tidak. Justru sebaliknya, pandangan oniks kian tajam diiringi rasa jijik terhadap perampok di hadapannya dan itu membuat tawa perampok yang semula bergema menjadi sunyi.

"Tatapan matamu menyebalkan, keparat!" Pemuda besar dengan kapak murka dan berlari ke arah Sasuke. Perampok lainnya pun beranjak dari tempat mereka masing-masing dan mengelilingi sejoli tersebut.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur, sialan!" Pria dengan pakaian serba merah dan senjata berupa kunai besar menyeringai.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_ …." Hinata mengulurkan tangan, mengeratkannya di punggung sang pemuda yang dilapisi kain yukata.

Tetapi, uluran tangan tersebut terlepas ketika sang pemuda melangkah maju. Sebelah alisnya terangkah dan sorot matanya kian gelap. Ketika lima perampok tersebut hendak menyergapnya bersamaan, dalam sekejap pula kelimanya terhempas jauh.

"S-sialan! Apa yang terjadi?" Pemuda bertaring dengan senjatanya berupa kipas tajam mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengalirkan darah.

Lima perampok tersebut terbelalak. _Susano'o_ dalam kondisi sempurna telah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Tidak mungkin … b-bagaimana bisa penjual sayur menguasai jurus mengerikan milik klan Uchiha?" Pemuda kekar dengan kapak spontan pucat pasi.

Sungguh, mereka telah membangunkan macan yang tertidur pulas dibuai kedamaian. Mengusiknya dan membuatnya semakin murka.

"_Oh_? Kukatakan saja terus terang bahwa penjual sayur sepertiku sebenarnya adalah klan Uchiha. Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Anggap itu hadiah dariku sebelum kalian kukirim ke nirwana."

Uchiha Sasuke. Tentu saja perampok-perampok tersebut mengenali nama yang dilantunkan sang pemuda. Nama dari sosok _shinobi _yang telah melakukan serangkaian kejahatan tingkat atas yang seharusnya membuat ia dieksekusi mati dan kabar yang sampai ke telinga penduduk awam memang demikian. Uchiha Sasuke telah mati. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa kalangan _shinobi_ telah menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kriminal kelas atas tersebut sebenarnya masih hidup bahkan memperoleh sebuah kebebasan karena kejahatannya dianggap sebagai akibat dari kesalahan sistem dunia _shinobi_ pada masa lampau sehingga tidak ada yang menyalahkannya atas apa yang ia perbuat.

Lima perampok tersebut tak dapat berkutik ketika _Susano'o _mendekat dengan sebuah pedang _Totsuka_ yang siap menghunus tubuh mereka. Tak lama, hanya teriakan nyaring yang terdengar. Teriakan yang begitu memekakkan telinga.

Hinata menutup telinga dan matanya. Sampai akhirnya, ia kembali membukanya hanya untuk mendapati sosok sang suami yang tidak ia kenal. Sosok pemuda di hadapannya tengah tertawa. Tawa bengis yang dahulu pernah Hinata dengar semasa sang pemuda masih berada dalam kegelapan.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_ …?"

"_Khukhukhu_ … aku baru ingat, rasanya mengeluarkan kekuatan ternyata semenarik ini."

_DEG!_

Hinata berlutut, bola matanya tertuju pada rerumputan, sedangkan Sasuke telah berjalan di depannya. Salahkan keputusannya untuk datang ke Konoha? Atau … salahkah keputusannya untuk hidup sebagai orang biasa?

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata dapat menyadari perubahan gelagat sang pemuda. Tidak ada lagi genggaman tangan dan senyuman. Sasuke bahkan membunuh beberapa hewan di hutan dan perampok yang menghadang. Emosinya seolah padam. Tapi, Hinata tak dapat melakukan apa pun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke membawa nama klannya kembali. Namun, ia tahu sejak semula, mereka berdua lahir dan hidup dengan klan dan betapa pengecutnya mereka yang berharap bahwa mereka dapat menghapus jejak sejarah yang ditorehkan oleh klan mereka.

"Hinata?"

_Tep …._

Sang gadis menengadah. Sasuke telah berada di hadapannya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi. Kau melamun?"

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ayo, bergegas!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mempercepat laju langkah mereka.

Sang gadis terdiam. Apa Sasuke yang ia lihat tadi hanyalah ilusi semata? Sikap Sasuke telah kembali seperti Sasuke yang ia kenal sejak mereka menikah.

… Apakah sosok Sasuke yang ia lihat saat inilah yang merupakan ilusi?

"Melamun lagi?"

Hinata masih terperangah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kencang-kencang. Berusaha mengusir segala pemikiran negatif terhadap suaminya. Ia tidak dapat memikirkan apa pun secara jernih. Ia takut. Ia takut kehilangan sosok Sasuke yang dikenalnya.

* * *

"_O-oi_! Itu, 'kan …!" Genma Shiranui, _shinobi _yang menjaga gerbang Konoha, tampak tak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya ketika melihat kedatangan sepasang muda-mudi yang selama tiga tahun beranjak dari Konoha.

Aoba, penjaga gerbang yang lain, tampak pula demikian. Ia tak menyangka bahwa keduanya akan kembali mengunjungi tanah kelahiran mereka setelah sekian lama.

Sasuke dan Hinata telah tiba di Konoha. Ketika Hinata sibuk melihat pemandangan yang ia rindukan, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, kau mau ke mana?"

Rasa takut kembali menyergap perasaan Hinata. Meskipun sang pemuda telah menggenggamnya, senyuman tak juga terulas di bibir sang pemuda. Gelisah. Hinata luar biasa gelisah kini.

Pemuda _raven_ dengan surai yang kini persis Itachi menoleh. "Aku akan pergi ke mansion Uchiha."

Jawaban singkatlah yang Hinata dapat sebelum akhirnya sosok pemuda yang ia cintai melompat di antara bangunan Konoha. Ia ingin mengejar, tapi langkahnya terlebih dahulu terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura-_san_, N-Naruto-_kun_!" Ia berseru ketika mengetahui siapa yang telah memanggil namanya.

Naruto, setelah tiga tahun berlalu, sangat menyerupai sosok ayahnya. Ia mengenakan jubah _hokage_ meski tanpa tudung yang menutupi surai secerah mataharinya. Di sisi sang pemuda, Sakura berdiri dengan jubah dokternya. Dua figur penting tersebut tampak heran melihat kondisi Hinata. Ia mengenakan _yukata _yang lusuh, wajahnya yang dahulu putih seperti kapas kini lebih gelap dengan aksen debu, di punggungnya terdapat keranjang berisikan sayuran.

"Kau menjadi penjual sayuran, Hinata?" Sakura bertanya untuk memastikan walaupun jawabannya telah ia ketahui.

Anggukkan kecil. Tentu saja. Memilih tidak memperpanjang obrolan hanya sekadar membahas pekerjaan Hinata, Sakura memberikan dekapan pada sang gadis manis. Ia sangat merindukan gadis _shinobi_ yang kala perang sangat berkontribusi tersebut.

"Kami merindukanmu, Hinata!" Sang gadis bersurai merah muda memekik senang.

"Benar. Kami merindukanmu."

Kali ini wajah Hinata bersemu ketika ia mendapat pengakuan rindu dari cinta pertamanya. Teringat cinta, wajahnya kembali muram. Keanehan sikap Sasuke kembali mengganggu pikirannya. Membuat dua _shinobi_ di depannya sadar bahwa ada satu sosok yang raib dari pandangan.

"_Ne_, ke mana Sasuke? Kau tidak datang sendirian, 'kan?" Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

Hinata merunduk. Tubuhnya sontak gemetaran dan nyaris ia terjatuh jika Sakura tidak menahan bahunya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hinata?"

"S-Sakura-_san_ … Naruto-_kun_."

Hinata memilih menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan. Ketakutannya.

* * *

Hinata masih menangis. Kini, ia bersama Sakura seorang karena Naruto telah beranjak untuk menemui Sasuke dan memastikan kondisi sesungguhnya. Isakkan demi isakkan terdengar dari bibir sang gadis yang menanggalkan nama Hyuuga-nya.

"Jangan cemas, Hinata. Naruto sedang menemui Sasuke-_kun_. Aku yakin ia memiliki solusi untuk mengatasi suamimu. Mereka bersahabat, bukan?"

Sang gadis beriris _lavender_ mulai tenang. Ia berusaha yakin dengan apa yang Sakura katakan. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa sedih. Ia dan Sasuke telah lari dari kenyataan, menghindar dari _shinobi_ yang mereka kenal. Namun, mereka masih memiliki tangan terbuka untuk menyambut kehadiran keduanya. Rasa bersalah merayap.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Hinata, Sakura buka suara. "Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah bersalah. Kau dan Sasuke-_kun_ telah mengarungi pahitnya hidup sebagai _shinobi_ dan kalian berhak memilih jalan hidup kalian. Sebagai gadis yang pernah menyukai Sasuke-_kun_, aku ingin dia bahagia dan aku tahu dia begitu bahagia saat bersamamu. Jika akhirnya Sasuke-_kun_ memilih menjadi _shinobi_ kembali, menurutku tidak perlu cemas. Yang terpenting, kalian selalu bersama. Karena, sebenarnya kebahagiaan kalian bukanlah berlandaskan klan atau _shinobi_. Bahagia atau tidaknya kalian berlandaskan keteguhan hati kalian untuk dapat menjalani hari-hari dengan rasa bahagia."

"S-Sakura-_san_ … terima kasih."

Sakura memeluk sahabatnya. "_Baka_! Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, Hinata. Kau selalu melindungi dua pemuda yang kusayangi di dunia ini. Kau melindungi Naruto berkali-kali dan kau melindungi Sasuke-_kun_ dari kegelapan. Terima kasih …."

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa seorang _hokage_ tidak punya sopan santun karena masuk ke dalam rumah seseorang tanpa izin." Sasuke memberikan komentar sinis tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari deretan foto mendiang keluarganya di dinding.

"Kau tahu Hinata pernah nyaris mati beberapa kali di medan pertempuran?" Naruto bertanya, mengabaikan komentar Sasuke akan ketidaksopanannya.

"Lalu?"

_GREP!_

Naruto menarik kerah _yukata_ sang pemuda, menyudutkannya ke dinding sehingga sang pemuda _raven_ meringis saat punggungnya menghantam dinding dengan kasar.

"DIA NYARIS MATI KARENA STATUSNYA SEBAGAI _SHINOBI_, BRENGSEK! APA KAU INGIN MEMBUAT IA MENJADI _SHINOBI_ KEMBALI KARENA MELIHAT TINGKAHMU SEPERTI INI DAN NYARIS MATI UNTUK YANG KESEKIAN KALI?"

_BRAK!_

Kali ini, Sasuke balas mencengkeram jubah Naruto. "LALU KAU MAU APA, _HAH_? APA KAU PIKIR KABUR DARI KENYATAAN MENYENANGKAN? KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA KOMENTAR ORANG-ORANG DI LUAR SANA ATAS KEPUTUSAN KAMI DAN AKU MUAK MENDENGARNYA!"

Safir terbuka lebar dan memandang Sasuke tanpa dapat memberikan balasan atas frasa yang ia berikan. Naruto membisu.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan kembali menjadi _shinobi_ dan menerima misi sekalipun misi itu bisa saja membunuhmu sewaktu-waktu?"

Kali ini, Sasuke yang termangu. "Entahlah. Aku merasa bahagia dengan hidupku yang sekarang. Tapi, diriku yang lain berontak. Diriku yang lalu. Diriku yang berharap hidupku tidak membosankan seperti ini."

"Sasu—"

—**BRAKKK!**

Pintu kediaman Uchiha kembali terbuka dengan kasar. Kali ini pelakunya adalah Sakura. Wajahnya dipenuhi oleh peluh dan napasnya memburu.

"**Sasuke-**_**kun**_**! Desa Fuyu **_**no**_** Hana diserang sekelompok ninja! Hinata sedang pergi ke sana!**"

"A-apa katamu?" Bola mata Sasuke membola. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia segera meraih sebuah _kusanagi_ yang berada di sudut ruangan. _Kusanagi_ yang lama ia simpan tanpa pernah ia gunakan kembali.

* * *

Perjalanan kembali ke desa Fuyu _no_ Hana jauh lebih singkat ketika Hinata memutuskan berlari dan memusatkan _chakra_ di kakinya untuk membuat kakinya bergerak dalam kecepatan maksimal. Ia mencemaskan desa Fuyu _no_ Hana karena ia tahu di sana tidak ada _shinobi_ satu pun. Berita desa tersebut diserang pun didapat dari _shinobi_ melalui elang yang berkeliaran melihat kondisi di beberapa desa. Ia telah menganggap desa tersebut selayaknya desa Konoha, desa yang sangat ia cintai. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang ia kenal lagi. Rasa ingin melindungi hal-hal berharga itulah yang menyadarkan Hinata bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya ia pun ingin kembali menjadi _shinobi_. Meski kehidupan _shinobi_ begitu pahit, ia percaya ada kebahagiaan yang tersimpan di sana. Naruto, Gaara, dan _shinobi_ lain adalah buktinya. Mereka bisa melewati rintangan hidup sebagai _shinobi_ bahkan hingga saat ini dan mereka dapat merasakan kebahagiaan.

'_Benar kata Sakura-chan, kebahagiaan ditentukan bukan oleh aspek apa pun, tapi oleh keyakinan dan usaha diri kita yang disokong oleh orang lain untuk memperoleh dan memberikan kebahagiaan._'

* * *

"HINATA!"

Sasuke seakan kerasukan ketika ia mendapati bahwa desa Fuyu _no_ Hana telah dilahap api sehingga seluruh bangunan termasuk kediaman mereka berdua nyaris tertutup oleh warna merah yang menyala. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Tidak ada penduduk, musuh, dan Hinata-nya.

Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan_ dan menemukan manusia dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak, yang ia yakini sebagai penduduk, di dalam hutan. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke segera berlari ke hutan. Mengabaikan eksistensi beberapa _shinobi_ lain yang diturunkan untuk turut mengevakuasi penduduk dan memburu ninja yang menyerang.

"HINATA!" Sasuke mengibaskan semak belukar dengan kasar. Kini, ia tengah berdiri di hadapan penduduk. Beberapa di antaranya telah dibalut perban dan sebagian yang tidak terluka tengah memberikan pertolongan bagi yang terluka.

"S-Sasuke-_san_?" Salah seorang penduduk terbelalak ketika melihat sang pemuda dalam kondisi tidak biasa. Iris matanya yang kala normal akan berwarna serupa langit malam kini menyala dalam rona merah yang kental. Serupa warna darah.

"DI MANA HINATA?" Ia berteriak panik.

"H-Hinata-_san_ masuk ke dalam hutan, Sasuke-_san_. D-dia dikejar ninja-ninja tersebut ketika berhasil mengevakuasi kami semua ke sini."

"_Cih_!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan _kusanagi_-nya. Kembali membuat penduduk kehilangan kata-kata. Selama ini mereka hanya pernah melihat Sasuke sebagai penduduk biasa. Tidak pernah melakukan sebuah aksi luar biasa atau menyentuh senjata. Ini kali pertama mereka menyaksikan sorot membunuh dari iris merah sang pemuda berikut _kusanagi_ yang berikilau diterpa sinar mentari.

_TAP!_

Dalam sekali pijak, Sasuke melompat dari pohon ke pohon. Meninggalkan seribu tanya di benak penduduk.

"Siapa sebenarnya Sasuke-_san_ dan Hinata-_san_?"

* * *

"**HINATA!"**

Sasuke berlari menghampiri tubuh yang tergolek penuh darah di hadapannya. Ia mendekap tubuh tersebut. Merasakan detak jantung yang masih memompa darah meski lemah.

'_Syukurlah, ia masih hidup!_'

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini, Hinata. Kita bukan lagi shinobi. Kau harusnya paham itu, bukan?" Sasuke bergumam. Dibanding berbicara pada Hinata, ia lebih terlihat berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Pandangannya kemudian berserobok dengan pandangan milik beberapa ninja yang ada. Jemarinya melepas tali yang surainya sehingga kini surainya kembali seperti surai Uchiha Sasuke. Ia membuat sebuah _bunshin_ untuk menjaga Hinata, sedangkan tubuh aslinya beranjak. Diacungkan _kusanagi _olehnya ke arah para ninja yang telah melukai Hinata. Ia menyeringai, setengah dari ninja di hadapannya pun telah terluka parah. Itu tandanya sang istri masih begitu kuat sebagai seorang _kunoichi_. Memberikannya rasa bangga sebagai seorang suami.

"Mati kalian!"

* * *

Sasuke senantiasa menemani Hinata yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tenda darurat. Beberapa _shinobi_ yang ia kenal tengah melakukan rekonstruksi dengan diketuai oleh Yamato.

"Sasuke, aku boleh masuk?"

Sasuke berbalik, menghadap seorang kakek tua yang merupakan kepala desa Fuyu _no_ Hana. Kakek tua bernama Houtsuin itu memandang Hinata dengan sorot yang hangat. Pandangannya lantas teralih pada Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan identitasmu, Sasuke. Masa lalu adalah dirimu. Tidak peduli segelap apa ia, masa lalulah yang telah menciptakanmu yang saat ini."

Sasuke tidak memandang sang kakek tua. Ia kembali menatap istri tercintanya. "Apa tanggapan penduduk? Tidak mungkin mereka tidak tahu siapa Uchiha dan Hyuuga, bukan?"

Houtsuin tersenyum, tentu saja Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya.

"Awalnya, mereka sangat terkejut ketika tahu siapa kalian." Sang ketua mendengar suara helaan napas dari sang Uchiha. Ia lantas melanjutkan. "Terutama kau, Sasuke. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa penjahat kelas atas di dunia _shinobi_ dapat menjadi penjual sayuran yang begitu baik terhadap siapa pun."

Sasuke menoleh memandang sang kakek dengan iris yang membelalak.

"Mereka mengetahui dirimu yang dulu. Namun, mereka mengetahui dirimu yang sekarang dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Lebih dari cukup untuk membuat mereka yakin bahwa mereka tidak perlu mengubah pandangan mereka terhadap kau dan Hinata."

Air mata membendung di sudut mata sang pemuda. Air mata yang lantas menetes dengan begitu indah.

"Sasuke-_kun_ …."

Sasuke mendengar suara istri tercintanya yang kini telah siuman. Membuatnya tak dapat menahan diri untuk memberikan sebuah dekapan erat.

"Hinata! Kau sudah sadar!"

"Sasuke-_kun_ … ayo, kembali menjadi _shinobi_." Hinata tersenyum. Berlawanan dengan sorot matanya yang lemah karena ia masih dalam fase penyembuhan, senyumannya tampak sangat bahagia. Jemarinya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi pemuda yang ia cintai. "Aku percaya kita masih bisa bahagia meskipun sebagai _shinobi_."

"Aku punya ide bagus."

Naruto yang seketika itu masuk ke dalam tenda membuat tiga pasang mata terarah padanya. Pemuda bersandangkan gelar hokage itu tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang tak pernah berubah meskipun ia pernah hidup dengan kepahitan.

"Kalian akan menjadi _shinobi _dengan misi melindungi desa ini. Dengan begitu kalian tetap dapat menjadi penjual sayur sambil melindungi desa. Kalian dapat tinggal di sini dan menjalankan hari-hari kalian seperti sebelumnya. Penduduk desa telah mendengar rencanaku dan mereka setuju. Dua peran yang dijalankan sekaligus. Kalian keberatan? Bagaimanapun keputusan ada di tangan kalian."

Sasuke dan Hinata saling pandang. Keduanya tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Kami setuju."

Sang hokage tertawa puas. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku jubahnya. Dua ikat kepala berlambang Konoha. Diserahkan olehnya ikat kepala tersebut pada sejoli di depannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata. Mulai saat ini kalian kembali menjadi shinobi dan akan melaksanakan misi tak terbatas untuk melindungi desa Fuyu no Hana. Kalian siap?"

_SRET!_

Sasuke dan Hinata mengenakan ikat kepala mereka. Mengangkat tangan mereka sehingga berada dalam posisi hormat. Bersamaan mereka berteriak. "KAMI SIAP!"

Kini, keduanya kembali bersandangkan nama Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Kali ini, mereka akan hidup tanpa menyembunyikan masa lalu mereka. Mereka menerima keberadaan masa lalu sebagai bagian dari diri mereka. Kini mereka percaya, kebahagiaan bukan ditentukan oleh apa pun, bukan pula oleh masa lalu. Kebahagiaan ditentukan oleh diri mereka sendiri. Namun, keberadaan mereka ada karena masa lalu. Seluruh aspek kehidupan yang terkait satu sama lain menghasilkan mata rantai yang berkesinambungan satu sama lain. Rantai yang beritme dan yang menentukan bagaimana ritme tersebut adalah mereka sendiri. Dari masa lalu, oleh masa kini, untuk masa depan.

**FIN**

* * *

—_Thanks for reading! _

**(Grey Chocolate, 2013)**

…..


End file.
